The Truth: Harry's Vision
by DancingTigeress
Summary: Harry discovers something he wasn't supposed to


**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were just finishing up their murky green potion when they heard the sound of glass shattering.

"Oh no!" cried Hermione.

"Oh, dangitall! I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to," said Ron.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to do it all over again," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hermione, it was just an accident. No need to get so upset," said Harry, trying to defend Ron.

Just then, Snape appeared in front of them with a loathing look unlike any of them had ever seen before.

"I see somebody was being very foolish," said Snape

"Umm, sorry Professor Snape. It was my fault. I didn't have a good enough grip on the jar," said Harry hesitantly.

"I see," said Snape. "You will now start over and serve two hours of detention after school today while I teach you how to properly handle glass jars"

The rest of the class bursted with laughter as the trio looked mournfully at each other.

"Yes, Professor Snape," Harry replied.

"Great, now I have detention with Snape! At the rate I'm going, they'll kick me out soon!" said Harry as they all returned to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, thank you, though," said Ron. "That was really nice of you."

"Well if you hadn't been playing with that potion in the first place, this never would have happened," said Hermione in a maternal voice.

"Sorry," said Ron as he hung his head even lower.

As the hours went on, Hermione and Harry forgave Ron and went to the rest of their classes. When they returned to the common room at the end of the day, they did as they always had; sat down, got their homework out and studied together. About half an hour went by until Harry remembered the detention.

"Oh my gosh! I'm late for my detention! I'll see you two later. Pray for me!" Harry yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Well, I see we're now late, Mr. Potter," said Snape as Harry walked into the classroom.

"Sorry," said Harry. "I just lost track of time."

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Mr. Potter. What I want to hear is you remaking that potion."

"Umm, sorry Professor."

As Snape went to his supply room/office, Harry noticed something peculiar on Snape's desk.

"Hmmm…what is this?" Harry said to himself.

It's appearance was of a shiny silver bowl containing a silver liquid of some sort. It also had small amounts of steam evading the surface. Harry quietly looked around the room to make sure that Snape was still getting the supplies for the potion.

"Good, that lonely, ugly man can stay in there for all I care," Harry thought.

As he approached the object, the liquid began swirling, eventually creating what looked like a whirlpool, steaming more and more as it swirled faster and faster. Turning around to once again find Snape in the supple room, Harry put his hands on the rim of the silver bowl. As he did this, he looked into the silver liquid and was suddenly taken to an unfamiliar place.

"Where am I?" Harry thought to himself.

He realized that he was seeing into the past after a few moments and a surprisingly unpleasant vision…..

As Harry looked around, he realized he was at a hospital. The room he was seeing was all white with little doctors' instruments all around. He saw three familiar faces; his mother, Lily, his father, James, and…Snape?

"What is Snape doing there?" Harry thought.

Harry knew that the baby his mother was holding was himself. He could faintly hear what the three adults were saying to each other.

"Come on," he said. "Why can't I hear them?"

Finally, as if the mysterious bowl had read his mind, sound entered his ears.

"What are we going to name him?" Lily said to Snape.

"How about Enry?" suggested Snape

"Hmmm…I don't know about that one. What about Hadrick?"

"No, I don't think that quite fits him either."

Finally, at the same time, Snape and Lily said, "What about Harry?" Both of them smiled as they knew that would be their son's name.

Snape then turned to James saying, "James, there's a reason I brought you here with us. I know we don't get along very well, but I trust you like you're my brother." Lily and James had a confused look on their faces.

"I would love more than anything for Lily and I to raise Harry, but I believe that it would be the best for both of us, Harry and me, if you and Lily raised him."

"What? Why?" Lily said.

"I can't raise a child under my influence. Being a death-eater, I don't think it would be a good idea to put any child under my supervision, let alone my own, So with this, James, I am asking you to be Harry's legal father," Snape said with a quivering voice.

"Why, of course, Severus, I would be honored to do that for you, but aren't you going to want to see him from time to time?"

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything. My life is so uncertain right now that I don't know which direction I'm headed."

"Well, Harry is going to want to know who his real father is, Snape."

"Actually, I would rather you not tell him."

"Snape, why are you doing this now?" Lily sobbed. "I can't believe this, it's like you're abandoning us."

"Lily, listen to me. I love you and I always will, but yours and Harry's safety comes before anything else and if you stay with me, you will always be in danger and I can't stand to put you or Harry in that situation."

"Will you at least visit him?" she asked.

"Like I said, I will see, but if it means putting you two in danger, then the answer is no."

"Oh, Severus, I will miss you so much," said Lily as they kissed each other goodbye.

Snape gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and said, "Goodbye for now, little one." As Snape left the hospital room with a tear running down his face. With this, Lily began sobbing again and Harry cries could have been heard five rooms away.

In pure shock, Harry felt a cold, shaky hand grip his shoulder. He was forced to turn around to none other than Snape, who looked as if he were about to have a panic attack. "What did you see?" he said in a small, shaky voice.


End file.
